fivenightsatcandysfandomcom-20200214-history
Night 3
FNaC1= Phone Call *ring* *ring* *beep* Auto Voice: You have, one new message *beep* Uh, hello? Heh, looks like you're doing a fine job- I mean you're still here, heh, uh, you're already like... practically as good as the last guard we had, e-except, of course, you know, h-he got fired, in the end, but... yeah, he uh-he kind of... damaged one of the animatronics during his shift, uh, i mean you wouldn't do that, would you? No way! Um, guess he got a little crazy, you know, being alone... in the dark, each night, uh you know that character, that the kids can draw on, you know... uh... Blank? I think? Uh, yea, i always really liked that one, its-its a brilliant concept, uh yea, his suit is made out of some special plastic stuff, i think, uh, so kids can come in and... you know, grab a crayon and they, start drawing on his head, on his arms, uh... some of the others here think that he looks a bit scary, um after that whole... security guard thing, uh we-we tried our best, to fix him, but uh, the parts didn't like, his left hand and the back of his head are still missing, um, but the kids don't really seem to mind it, you know, it's not a major issue. Um..yea, from what we can tell, his head got a real beating so he might act a little, uh... s-strange, uh... like he-he sometimes tried to get into the office through the window and even manage to crack the glass... slightly... once.. uh yea, if he leaves the drawing room, just shut the window door so he doesn't break the glass, those old ones couldn't really see glass very well, um. By the way, we're expecting more customers over course of the next day, so, next week, we may need you on the day shift too, if you're up for it. ''Well anyway, have a good night *hangs up* *high Pitch Beep* *beep* *beep* ''-Phone Guy, Night 3 |-|FNaC2= Gameplay Night 3 is another tutorial night, that introduces the player to animatronics, that can crash the security system. For information on the gameplay mechanics, please visit the Night 1 article's FNaC 2 section. Active Animatronics On this night, Cindy and Chester get more aggressive. It also introduces the player to Candy and the Penguin, which become active from this night onwards. To beat the night, the player has to make sure to use the camera flash every once in awhile. If they see Cindy or Candy in the Central Hall, they have to access the SASS and use a phone to lure them away to a room, that is connected to the Central Hall. They also have to make sure, they check the cams to see if Chester is fiddling with the vents. If they see Chester in a room, they will need to use the phone in this room to scare him away. After some time, Chester might reappear in the same or another room and the player needs to scare him again. If they see the Penguin in a camera, they have to quickly switch cameras or put the phone away. Tips In Night 3, you have to make sure, that Cindy and Candy don't break the phones or get too close to your desk. You also need to keep track of Chester, as he can end your night as well, if he manages to get into any of the vents. If you see the Penguin in a camera, you can't look at him for too long, or else he will crash the Security System, leaving you unable to use the camera and the phones until it has rebooted itself. If you keep Cindy and Candy away from your desk, scare Chester whenever you see him fiddling with the vents and switch camera or put the phone away when you see the Penguin, you should be able to complete this night. |-|Gallery= Unknown Room Unknown Room Left3.jpg Unknown Room Middle 3.jpg Unknown Room Right 3.jpg Night 3